


"Gregory, be warned..."

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bringing the family together, Cake, Fluffy, Greg Lestrade is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mycroft Being Dramatic, Mystrade monday prompt, Sherlock and Mycroft in one room, Sherlock makes cakes???, Sibilings, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt #11" If I die, I'm never speaking to you again!"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	"Gregory, be warned..."

**Author's Note:**

> Do not share , translate or repost this story on other sites.

Mystrade monday prompt #11

If I die, I’m never speaking to you again.

Greg knew he was going to use every negotiating skill in his body for this. He is dealing with the British Government, also known as his partner. Whom, he loves, very very much, but sometimes....

He sighs as he looks at Mycroft who is standing straight, the eyes focus the evident ire, the hard lines around his mouth.

“No.”

Greg opens his mouth to reply but Mycroft’s body stiffens up.

“Absolutely not.”

Okay, time for a new tactic.

“Come on Love...listen, I know you don’t complain when I go to the pub with John to watch the Arsenal matches, but… this time it will be a Saturday, which is our day, for the two of us. I thought this way, it will be fair for both.”

Mycroft narrows his eyes.

“It’s my brother Gregory, in my home, _in our home_ , you know I’d rather spend it alone with you, I don’t mind to wait until you come back.”

Greg reaches over and takes Mycroft’s hands in his.

“I know you don’t and I appreciate it. Like you say, he is your brother, I bet you two have some common memories to share for an afternoon?”

Mycroft huffs.

“Common memories...Gregory… sometimes you really scare me. He is not like your brother who teaches at a primary school, plus a great father himself, and my sister is not like yours, a surgeon. My brother is a sociopath, a high functioning one, as he likes to remind everyone. My sister… she usually tries to kill people instead of trying to save them, so the common ground.... it is not something I’d like to remember or share.”

Greg sighs and squeezes Mycroft’s hands that are still in his. There are times where he really finds it difficult to deal with the Holmes men… but other times.. He tries again.

“Well, Sherlock said he will bring dessert! That sounds nice.” He replies, hoping that would smooth the air a bit. From the eye roll, he doubts it.

“Oh perfect! Speaking about common memories, Gregory Lestrade, the last time my brother gave me dessert he was six years old and he made it with mud and worms and declared it an experiment.”

Gregory tries to stifle his laugh but Mycroft sees the twitch in his face. Although mud and worms would put anyone off dessert from the person to be honest.

“Well… He is grown up, and John will help him. It won’t certainly be mud and worms…”

Mycroft's shoulders lost some tension and Greg lets the smile on his face show. Almost.

“Come on Love. It may be a good day.”

Mycroft shakes his head slightly.

“Very well. Who knows, maybe Sherlock is in fact a grown up now.”

“Great. Thank you.”

“But I’m warning you Gregory, if I die, I’m never speaking to you again.”


End file.
